1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orthopedic apparatus for walking and rehabilitating disabled persons including tetraplegic persons and for facilitating and stimulating the revival of comatose patients.
2. State of the Prior Art
Orthopedic apparatus have been conceived for rehabilitating persons that are disabled in the motor abilities of their lower limbs (paraplegics, etc.) which are designed to allow walking for the purpose not only of improving the muscle, nerve and bone tonus, but also, and mainly, to stimulate and aid in the recovery of their motor ability.
Known orthopedic apparatus that are designed to stimulate and exercise the movement of the lower limbs and to allow walking, that have been designed by the present inventor include those disclosed in Italian patents 1,153,225, filed Oct. 12, 1982 and 1,178,548, filed Oct. 3, 1984, as well as Italian patent application 20,882 A/90 filed Jul. 9, 1990.
Of particular interest is the orthopedic apparatus described in Italian patent 1,178,548. This apparatus has the aim of allowing persons who have serious injuries to their motor abilities of their lower limbs to walk. The apparatus consists of a semi-rigid apparatus or exoskeleton that supports the bust and the lower limbs. It is jointed opposite the hip and knee articulations, and is equipped with small actuators (microcylinders) that are operated by compressed air, hydraulically or electrically, and are designed to move the lower jointed parts of the apparatus in accordance with the human gait and on command of a programmed electronic unit that is in turn operated by the patient by means of a remote control. This permits the patient to transmit to the electronic commands for starting and stopping the lower joints parts of the apparatus or to adjust the step speed.
FIG. 1 illustrates a disabled person who is leaning with his hands on two fixed bars. The person is equipped with a walking apparatus of the type which was described above and is disclosed in Italian patent No. 1,178,548. This apparatus comprises a metal corset 1 that is attached to the chest and the pelvis by two attachment devices 2 and 3. On two sides of the corset are fixed metal rods 4 that each have an integral extension 15. At the lower end of the rod 4, at a hinge point A, there is attached a rod 7. The rod 7 extends along the external side of the thigh. A corresponding rod 7' is arranged parallel on the internal side of the thigh, and together with the rod 7 forms a framework of the thigh. A cylinder 6 operated by compressed air or hydraulically is hingedly connected to an end of the extension 15 at an upper end thereof. The cylinder 6 has a rod 5 having a lower end that is connected through a joint to a lower end of the rod 7.
The rod 7 has a lower end that terminates at a hinge 9 that connects the rod 7 with a lower rod 10. The lower rod 10 is part of the leg framework. On the lower part of the rod 10 there is fixed an integral extension 12. The extension 12 is shown enlarged in the drawing in order to provide greater clarity.
A cylinder 16 is connected and hinged to an end of the extension 12, and has a rod 11 that is connected through a joint to a small bracket that is fixed to the lower end of the rod 7. There is a corresponding rod 10' similarly hinged together with the rod 7' for the inner side of the leg.
A plurality of laced bands 17, 18 and 22 allow the rods 7 and 7' and 10 and 10' to be tightened to the thighs and legs of the patient. Extension and retraction of the rod 5 of the cylinder 6 causes relative movement between the thigh and the pelvis. Extension and retraction of the rod 11 causes relative movement between the thigh and the lower leg. The cylinders 6 and 16, which are microcylinders, are operated by tubes C1, C2, SC1 and SC2, which provide for the inlet and outlet of a working fluid such as compressed air or hydraulic fluid. The patient wears on his back a pack (not illustrated) in which are housed compressed air bottles, for example, for operating the cylinders.
Solenoid valves are provided for operating the microcylinders. They are controlled by an electronically or hydraulically operated control unit that is fixed to the patient's belt, and appropriately programmed in order to move the lower jointed parts of the device in accordance with the human gait. The control unit is in turn controlled by means of a manually operated remote control which is located on the patient's corset or belt, and that permits the patient to transmit to the control unit commands for starting or stopping the movement of the lower parts or for adjusting the step speed.